


Must Be Love

by hoonhao_love



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Recycled Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Geonhak slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hwanwoong's neck, leaving a few kisses.





	Must Be Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! 
> 
> My first ONEUS work, and it's a HwanHak plot! 
> 
> (The plot is recycled and I'm sorry! I really wanted to write a HwanHak and I couldn't wait, so... Here it is!) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy regardless!

"Taste this," Hwanwoong demanded as he pushed a small plate filled with a red colored gravy and something (chicken, Geonhak guesses) towards Geonhak and passed a spoon. Hwanwoong came to stand beside him, as if making sure Geonhak actually puts it in his mouth and not down the sink. Again.

The older male took the spoon, confidently - pff, as if, he only wished it somehow didn't turn out to be a recipe for a new sort of poison - and scooped a piece of chicken (again, Geonhak guesses) along with a bit of gravy and stuffed it into his mouth, sure of having an expression that of a child when forced to take a bitter medicine.

He sent a quick prayer because, however much he hates his life (he doesn't, now that Hwanwoong is in it), he still wants to grow old (with Hwanwoong, and only Hwanwoong). He closed his eyes, chewing the chicken piece as slowly as it was humanly possible, hoping that nothing is wrong and that his worries are useless.

Hwanwoong won't do him dirty, would he?

Abruptly, his eyes fly open at the taste that greets him, a sound of acknowledgment and of surprise slipping past his lips. He felt like he was alive for the first time in years, felt like his taste buds were blessed, because the dish tasted better than he thought Hwanwoong was capable of cooking, better than anyone could actually. The chicken pieces (he was right, fortunately) were cooked just right, neither too hard nor too soft. The gravy had all the right spices, blending effortlessly to create that right level of spiciness without loosing it's individual taste and he could taste cinnamon and some sweet ingredient exploding after the spices have done their job. The density of the gravy looked like that of water, but it was thick enough for Geonhak to actually taste it without it just going down his throat before blessing his taste buds with its presence.

God, Geonhak felt like he was in heaven. It tasted way better than that restaurant down the block, that claimed to be the king of Chicken dishes.

"So.....?" Hwanwoong's voice filtered through his spice induced state. He almost forgot this was the dancer's first time cooking without any supervision, and that this dish is totally Hwanwoong and his wild game of guessing the ingredients. The rapper looked at up at the younger who looked ready to apologize at how the dish had turned out, most probably reading Geonhak's moans of pleasure as of disdain.  
It's cute how Hwanwoong hadn't tasted it and gave it to Geonhak, sorta like making himself vulnerable in a way - Geonhak will smoothly push past the fact how Hwanwoong somehow made him his lab (kitchen) Rat.

"It tastes way better than you expected it to taste..... I'm ready to gulp this dish down for breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday, Sunshine," He supplies helpfully, as he scooped another spoonful of gravy and slurped it, making Hwanwoong screw his face in disgust.

Geonhak was painfully gone and whipped for this dish, moaning loudly and groaning everytime his taste buds tingled in the best way possible. Damn, now he understands why everyone would choose food over anything else (Youngjo excluded, who prefers his stinking studio, invaded by rodents named Seoho and Dongju. And Keonhee too, on bad days). He proceeds to scoop another chicken piece, and shoves the spoon towards Hwanwoong who looks ready to bolt out of the front door at Geonhak's weird behaviour. But nonetheless, he opens his mouth when Geonhak frowns at him.

"I'm proud of you," the rapper happily announces, "you've come so far, from 'being a hazard to the apartment even by lingering in kitchen' to cooking such a-m-a-z-i-n-g dishes!" He exclaims as he watches Hwanwoong swallow, anticipating the cook's own opinions. His eyes traced Hwanwoong's Adams apple as it bobbed when he swallowed, suddenly Geonhak has an urge to nip at his inviting, unmarked skin. His skin, much to Geonhak amusement and concern, started to quickly change colour from pale to red.

"Fuck!" echoed down the hallway as soon as Hwanwoong raced out of kitchen, without as much as a warning or an excuse. Geonhak was confused for a second, debating over whether he should go check on Hwanwoong (he has a knack for being a bit dramatic, so...) or he should just enjoy the dish.  
But boyfriend's duty weighed down on him, so he put the spoon down regretfully and took the path Hwanwoong had taken, walking out in the living room. Hwanwoong better have a genuine reason to act so restless.  
As soon as he set foot in the living room to carry on with his boyfriend duty, Hwanwoong zooms past him - almost bumping into him - and back in the kitchen, as Geonhak is left wondering what had hit him. He stood there in the middle of the doorway, confused out of his sane mind. After hearing the fridge close unceremoniously he sighed, scolding himself for even putting that spoon down and abandoning that dish. For his endearingly dramatic boyfriend.

Geonhak walked on Hwanwoong coughing his lungs out, milk can in one hand and milk dripping from the side of his chin, his shirt wet and sticking to his skin. The taller rolled his eyes at the dancer's antics, he's used to this side yet he finds it amusing. He found them cute before, thinking Hwanwoong was trying hard to impress him but now he knows it's just who Hwanwoong is, he isn't trying to be cute but somehow ends up doing just that.

Geonhak smiles unintentionally and walks towards their fridge where the younger is currently in the process of dying. Geonhak gently takes the can and closes it tightly before placing it in the fridge, he then wraps his left hand around Hwanwoong. Pulling his dress shirt's sleeve over his palm, he proceeds to wipe Hwanwoong's chin clean. And just because he can, he drops a kiss at the corner of his lips. Satisfaction crawls up his chest when Hwanwoong hides his face in his neck.

"Hyung!" he whines softly nuzzling the neck. The taller chuckles before humming in reply.  
"It was spicy! Why didn't you tell me! I would've added a little more of sugar!" He adds sounding quite upset.

"I like spicy more than sweet and I didn't lie when I said I liked it, I've always been someone for hot stuff," Geonhak says, all the while smirking, "You should know that since I'm dating a hot stuff."

A hard punch to his chest did nothing to stop Geonhak from laughing hard at Hwanwoong's red face.  
"It didn't taste that strongly of just spice, there was an perfect explosion of sweetness also," Geonhak said, after catching himself from almost tumbling face first in the precious gravy.

The dancer tilted his head, a clear confusion coating his other emotions. "Sweet?" Hwanwoong murmured, thinking back to the list of ingredients he had added, "I didn't add any sweet stuff, what are you taking about - oh. That's why it is this spicy...." he trailed off after realizing the major mishap that had occurred. He facepalmed himself, Geonhak tsked from where he was doubled in laughter.

After calming down tiny bit, Geonhak slowly wrapped his arms around the boy, and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Hwanwoong's neck, leaving a few kisses.

"Hmmm, must be your love then."

"HYUNG!! "

Geonhak's laughter echoed in their two person apartment as Hwanwoong chased him around, filling every empty crevices with the sound of joy and love, making the dead house alive and young again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
